Fear
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Vivianna has taken over Jack's class for him while he's away. And her lesson today is MUCH worse than anything Jack has done before. She is forcing everyone to face their worst fears. OC warning. Enjoy! ;)
1. Fear

**I am so mean…**

* * *

" Alright everyone, listen up! "

The shadow woman called, easily catching everyone's attention. A week had gone by since Jack had left to live with Flash, and things had only changed a bit. Vivianna had taken over his class and, sadly, she was just as strict as Jack was. She seemed to be doing better now that she'd had some time, but they were being cautious in case she had a break down.

Currently, everyone was in her class, looking up at her for instructions. Today was a scare demonstration day, where they did not run laps. Any and every creature preferred this to running.

" I'm going to be doing something a little differently, and, I can safely say, that you all are going to hate it. "

The younger creatures groaned, Thatch's gang probably being the loudest. But it was understandable, as whenever a teacher in scare school said they were going to hate something, they were usually right.

" I know, I know. "

The shadow woman said, waving her hands up to silence them.

" But this is an important lesson to learn. And, I hate to add to your disappointment, but two fleshies will be in on this lesson as well. I believe their names were… Richard and Jimmy. "

Casper and Thatch both gained a look of panic as they heard each of their best friend's names. Why would Vivianna want humans in on this lesson? Casper turned to Thatch, finding him sweating nervously. The ghost didn't understand it for a moment, but soon found the others staring at him in obvious disapproval. _' Poor guy… '_ Casper thought as the vampire squirmed at the attention.

" Anyway, I shall also separate you all into two teams. "

Vivianna explained further, placing her hands on her hips.

" I do this, because whichever team does the best will get a reward. "

The group of creatures began murmuring amongst themselves, all obviously wondering what the reward was.

" Now, we won't be doing this activity here. "

She continued.

" We shall be going out to the beach. "

_' The beach? '_ Mantha thought, wondering why Vivianna would choose the BEACH of all places.

" Now, let's head out! "

* * *

It took a little while, but the class finally made it to the beach. And almost immediately Vivianna took off in search of the two fleshie children. She was really just glad it was a cloudy day, or else she'd be burning beneath the sunlight.

Casper decided to take this moment to make sure Thatch was ok. He hadn't said a word since they learned of this project. Slowly approaching the gray skinned vampire, the ghost cleared his throat, easily getting his attention.

" Thatch, are you ok? "

The other didn't seem to want to answer, and looked down towards his left. Casper inwardly sighed, trying again.

" Does it have anything to do with Richard being here for the project? "

Finally Thatch sighed, letting his once crossed arms drop to the side. The ghost knew he hit the target.

" I'm just worried… "

The vampire confessed.

" What if everyone bullies him? What if they insult him or make fun of him to his face? "

Casper had to admit, he was a little shocked. He assumed it would be more along the lines of what people would think of the vampire himself. But he seemed much more concerned about Richard than himself. This definitely proved how little Casper knew about Thatch. Smiling softly, the ghost placed a hand on Thatch's shoulder, immediately getting the vampires attention.

" I'm sure they'll be too busy with their own projects to really care. Besides, you always have Fatch around if it comes to that. "

The vampire laughed, covering his mouth due to how loud it was.

" Yeah, that's true. "

Suddenly the whole class heard a tiny squeak, turning their attention to see Vivianna returning, two shadow hands carrying Richard and Jimmy, while she was using her actual hands to carry a VERY wiggly Zeke.

" Zeke? "

Mantha said in confusion.

" Now what? "

The two shadow hands dropped the humans, but the woman seemed reluctent to release the alien in her own arms. Said alien growled, his fangs bared, obviously growing more and more furious.

" Let me go lady. "

He snapped in a low tone.

" I don't like being confined like this. "

" I don't think anyone does. "

Vivianna retorted, obviously not affected by the others actions.

" Anyway, I just wanted you three to participate in our little lesson. "

" Hell no. "

Zeke spat, now desperately wiggling in her arms.

" I could be relaxing at Jimmy's right now. "

Jimmy smiled weakly once he saw Casper giving him a questionable look.

" He comes to visit Richard often. "

Vivianna sighed again, glaring viciously.

" I'll give you an alien delicacy if you participate. "

Zeke finally stopped squirming, looking quite interested in this. Truth be told, he really wanted something decent to eat. Earth foods were disgusting, and creature foods, despite how similar they were to his home planets, were hard for him to get a hold of. So, albeit reluctant, Zeke calmed down and crossed his arms in a soft, fake pout.

" Fine... just put me down... "

Vivianna giggled slightly, dropping the child down onto the sand. Zeke gave a soft grunt, getting onto his feet.

" I hate you... "

The demon girl laughed, pushing the alien child towards the class, who all quickly backed away from the boy. Zeke glared them all down, crossing his arms in anger.

" Ok! "

Vivianna said, quickly gaining attention.

" Time for the lesson! Today's lesson, is a lesson in fear. You will all be facing what you fear the most. "

* * *

**I had some trouble writing this. Don't know why though. Bonsoir!**


	2. Casper

**I'll be getting started right away. I'll be doing one persons fear for each chapter. The chapter name will tell you who it is. Enjoy! **

**P.S. It's a tiny bit early, but I'd like to give thanks to Demonwulf1007 for giving me the idea's for the fears that Slither, DummyGirl, Mosshead and Wolfie have. Again, thank you so much! ;D**

* * *

Despite the many protests, the children were now preparing for their challenge. And Casper was up first.

The ghost was, honestly, a bit nervous. He knew what he was in for, and he didn't really want to face it. At least not today. Or... any other day really.

Vivianna smiled at the ghost, carefully grabbing his arm and leading him forward. From a single touch, Vivianna got what she needed. Closing her eyes gently, she could see everything the ghost had ever been afraid of. And, also, his biggest one as well.

Currently from what she was seeing, she saw a nightmare Casper had once had. He was cowering in the corner, unable to faze through it, as a tall, pale woman with extremely long black hair and a scythe in her hands. Her pupils were a puppet white, while red surrounded it. Only the ghost boy and the shadow woman knew who she was. This was the queen of reapers. The angel of death. The name she preferred, was the ironic name Hope.

Vivianna frowned, slowly releasing the child's arm. It was truly expected of Casper to be afraid of death. Many ghosts were afraid of her. Actually, Vivianna was very good friends with her. So at least this fear was safe. There would be no way Casper would get sent over.

She hated to do this, as Hope could be pretty intimidating, but she couldn't go easy on Casper. It wouldn't be fair._ ' Now, how do I summon Hope again...? ' _She pondered. Slowly, she brought her hands together in a form of a prayer. _' She IS kind of angel... '_

" What do you need Vivianna Bannette? "

The shadow woman jumped upon hearing her full name, turning around to see the angel of death herself. Her outfit had changed a great deal since Vivianna had last seen her. Instead of a black robe, she wore a short, low cut purple dress with two neon blue bands around her waist. Her tights and sleeves were black and red striped, her sleeves torn at the wrists. Her high heeled shoes were purple as well. Vivianna personally found it quite beautiful. Smiling brightly, the demon girl rushed up, hugging the other.

" Oh, it's so good to see you again, Hope! "

She squeaked, happy to find the other hug her back.

" Yes. "

Hope responded in a monotone. But she always spoke like this, so no biggie.

" It has been a while. How have you been since Fatch brought you back? "

" I've been great! Sorry if it, you know, messed with the laws of life, or whatever. "

Hope rolled her snowy eyes, smirking a bit.

" Well, it was a bit irritating, but it's no big deal. After all, it brought you back didn't it? "

Vivianna blushed, backing up now, folding her hands behind her back. Hope had always felt like a mother to her. Since Vivianna never actually had one, Hope was by far the closest one she had.

" So, what did you call me for? "

" Oh, uh, I'm doing a lesson in fear today. "

The demon explained.

" And one of these children is afraid of you. A ghost named Casper. "

Hope blinked and turned to look at Casper, who was currently cowering behind Fatch. The reaper sighed, stalking a bit closer to the ghost.

" I get the picture. "

Casper pulled back, trying to keep a good deal of distance between her. The woman in front of him pulled her scythe out from behind her back, straight from her blue waist bands.

_' Oh no! '_ Casper thought in fear, a cold sweat working it's way down the side of his face._ 'No, no, no, no! ' _Hope began running towards him, and almost immediately Casper began running away.

This was his worst nightmare come true. Hope was going to take him into the afterlife for good! All the ghost could do was run. He didn't want to go yet...!

* * *

_" Vivianna, this is insane! "_

_Mantha yelped, placing her hands on her hips._

_" How can you do this to Casper?! What if she sends him away?! "_

_" She wont. "_

_Vivianna said plainly._

_" She doesn't bother with ghosts who refuse to cross. She's just putting a scare in him. If he can face her, your team gets a point. "_

* * *

The ghost had run out of room to run; he was now in the corner of a rock cave, cowering in fear as the woman approached him. Her scythe was raised, and she was grinning widely, her apparent fangs freely exposed.

" N-n-no... "

He whimpered, shaking violently, close to tears he was so afraid. He didn't want to be dragged into the afterlife... he didn't want to leave everyone...

The woman smirked now, stalking a bit closer. Casper scooted closer into the corner, wanting the other to stay away. ' Remember the challenge... ' He tried to reason to himself. ' I... I need to face her... '

Slowly standing up, he made his way towards the queen reaper. His legs were shaking horribly, and he felt like screaming horribly. But if he didn't, he'd cost his team a point. Once he was right in front of her, he took a deep breath, and held his hand out towards her.

Hope looked absolutely perplexed by his sudden kind gesture, as if she had not expected it. Slowly, however, she smiled and shook his hand, quickly bringing him into a hug. Casper went ridged for a moment, to surprised to say anything. But soon, he smiled, hugging her back.

From outside the cave, the shadow woman smiled. _' Team one. One point. '_

* * *

**I just realized I didn't introduce the teams.**

**Team one: Casper, Mantha, Ra, Thatch, Wolfie, Zeke, Richard and Fatch.**

**Team two: DummyGirl, Slither, Mosshead, Loreli, Amber, Lexi, Jimmy and Jake.**

**Hope this turned out ok. It took forever to type. ^_^'**


	3. DummyGirl

**This one will be tough... and, to be frank, I'm a little grumpy, so I sincerely hope it doesn't affect my writing. Tell me if anything is off at all please! ^_^**

**Also, short chapter. Sorry, but I'm brain dead today. **

* * *

To be honest, DummyGirl was more than a little nervous right now. She knew her fear. She knew what it had in store. And she was afraid this challenge might kill her. Turning her head so she could watch Vivianna circle her, she grew worried as the shadow woman knelt down in front of her, grabbing her arm swiftly.

DG knew what she was doing. She had explained it after the first event with Casper. It was one of her special demon abilities. She could look into ones soul and see their deepest darkest fears. All from a single touch.

Vivianna smiled, slowly opening her eyes, moving away from the ventriloquist dummy.

" So I see. "

She cooed, actually walking up to Thatch for some reason.

" Let's make this interesting. "

Suddenly she scooped the vampire up underneath her arm, carrying him away. _' What does she want with Thatch? ' _She wondered, watching as Thatch tried to squirm his way out of the shadow's arms.

Soon they were out of sight, and DummyGirl could only wonder what the woman was doing. It didn't make sense really. If this was HER challenge, then why was she bothering with Thatch? Did she possibly think he had some significant purpose to this event? Or was she just pulling her leg? Demons were well known for doing that...

Finally the woman returned, wiping dust off her hands.

" Well, DummyGirl, you'd better go save Thatch now. "

" What?! "

DummyGirl yelped, feeling as though her head was going to pop off.

" What did you do to Thatch?! "

" I trapped him in a shadow hand and surrounded him with fire. "

If the doll had a heart, it would've stopped. Her feet immediately took flight, her mind only focused on saving her friend.

* * *

_" Vivianna, how DARE you?! "_

_Fatch hissed, his eyes dangerously close to turning red. He was so angry... Vivianna was potentially killing Thatch, darn it!_

_" Relax princy. "_

_The demon teased, crossing her arms._

_" The fire is merely an illusion. Nothing harmful at all. "_

* * *

DummyGirl hated the sight before her. Her friend, the one who had finally began opening up to her as of late, was right smack in the middle of a ring of fire, trapped in shadow chains. His face was stricken with terror, and it looked like it was taking everything in him not to scream in fear.

The girl was in the same boat though. Being this close to fire frightened her. Her entire wood body was shaking, and she wanted so badly to run. Run and hide in a bathroom stall or something. But this... this was no time to act like a big chicken. Now was the time to save Thatch.

Though this might cost her her own life, she had no other choice. Taking a deep breath, the wooden creature leapt though the fire.

Everything was suddenly quiet. Thatch was free from his chains, looking utterly confused, and the flames were gone. DummyGirl wasn't on fire. In fact... she felt great. Nothing was damaged.

Looking at her vampire leader, she found him shaking, looking around in obvious confusion.

" Wh-what just...? "

" DummyGirl has completed her challenge. "

Turning, the children found Vivianna walking closer to them, looking rather pleased.

" Honey, the fire was just an illusion. I wouldn't set you on fire. "

" B-but then... "

She muttered, still to shaken and shocked to speak properly.

" Wh-why did you bring Thatch into this? "

The demon smirked, turning around and walking away.

" I was just showing him how much you really cared about him. "

DummyGirl blinked, turning to look at the still shaken Thatch, whose face had long since turned red. Before the girl could say anything, Thatch had leaned forward and locked the dummy into a hug.

DummyGirl stood ridged for a moment, to shocked to really react, before hugging the vampire back.

* * *

**I could've done better this chapter. Hope its ok all... :/**


	4. Mantha

**I have very little ideas for this chapter. Sorry. :(**

**Please bear with me!**

* * *

The zombie girl shivered violently as she was faced with her fear challenge. She kept trying to tell herself it was all just an illusion, but at the same time, it felt so very real.

In front of her was a horrible sight. Thousands of her fellow zombies were cowering with her as the humans walked closer to her, torches and silver daggers in their hands. They were all here to permanently get rid of zombies.

This was her worst nightmare. The humans were no longer afraid of zombies, and were now ridding them for good. They were not scary at all to the humans. They were just a nusance. A bother. A complete waste of space. And they had long since worn out their scariness.

Mantha let out a shriek as a flame got dangerously close to hitting her, ducking as far down as she could go. Her entire body was shaking; she'd never been this scared in her life.

She had always tried to hide this fear. She tried to be strong and fearless. She tried to make zombies scary again. But in truth, she was currently doubting her usefullness as well.

What if this was really happening? What if Vivianna cast a spell or something to make it really happen? _' No... '_ She tried to reason._ ' It's just an illusion... it's just an illusion... '_

Suddenly a human threw a torch behind her, and burning her fellow zombies.

" NO! "

She cried, looking back in front of her to find another human holding a silver dagger in front of her. She couldn't watch; she closed her eyes and waited for deaath to claim her.

The world around her suddenly turned into static, and slowly faded away. Looking up, she found Vivianna standing in front of her, her arms crossed, her team mates not far behind. However, THEY didn't look mad or disappointed. They looked... apologetic.

" Shame. "

The demon woman said softly, helping the zombie girl to her feet.

" I guess your team doesn't get the point, hun. "

Mantha frowned, hanging her head low.

" I must go prepare for the next fear. Please come join us when you are ready. "

* * *

" ... I'm sorry guys... "

Mantha apologized softly, running a hand through her hair.

" I couldn't do it... "

Expecting Casper to say something, she was slightly surprised to find THATCH say something first.

" Don't be too hard on yourself Mantha. "

He soothed, his face slightly red. With a shaky, almost unsure hand, he gently placed a hand on the girls shoulder.

" Your test was pretty brutal. You did very well. "

Having not expected the kindness from the vampire she once detested, Mantha soon found herself smiling, her cheeks heating up a bit. It was strange, but... now that Thatch was no longer forced to be a bully, he seemed to have no problem reverting back to the way he used to be. Now he was kind, and sweet, and caring... he was an entirely different person. It... it was kind of refreshing.

The girl smiled brighter, zipping forward and hugging the other.

" Thanks man. "

She said happily, slowly feeling the other wrap his arms around her as well.

" You know, you've been amazing to hang around lately. "

Thatch blushed and pulled away, arms folded behind his back.

" I-I wouldn't say that... "

" But it's true! "

Mantha insisted, slugging his right arm playfully.

" You've just been so sweet lately! I gotta say, I definitely like you better this way. "

Thatch looked down, a smile refusing to leave his face.

" Er, th-thank you. "

* * *

**Another short chappie... you know, I think the chapters will just be short in general. So just... be ready it. Sorry! ^_^'**


	5. Slither

**This chapter is a bit confusing to me, so I hope you all understand ok. Enjoy!**

* * *

Slither merely watched as Vivianna circled him, unsure of what she was doing really. She had been doing this for a while now, and she seemingly didnt know what it would be. He wasnt think he was afraid of anything.

What kind of test would he get? Would Vivianna just make something up? Or would she just skip over him and go to the next person? If she did that, would he get a point? This was beginning to get too confusing for the snake man. He had to stop thinking and just wait for Vivianna to get on with the challenge.

The demon grabbed his arm, closing her eyes slightly. And even though he said he'd stop thinking about it, Slither couldn't help but continue to ponder his challenge.

What would it be? He didn't really fear anything... unless he did in his subconscious. But even then he didn't think his challenge would be too severe.

Vivianna smiled sadly, getting everything she needed from a single touch. Releasing his arm, the woman backed up a bit, truly looking apologetic. Darkness began to flow from her body, surrounding Slither instantly, even striping him of sight for a bit.

* * *

_Once he could see again, Slither found himself in a pitch black world, where it was fairly difficult for him to tell the floor apart from the walls. At first he assumed he was in Nerezza, but he knew Vivianna wouldn't do that. That was much too dangerous. _' This place is much more ominous once you're actually in it. '_ Slither thought blandly._

_Suddenly laughter filled the room, causing the snake man to look around in confusion. Where was it even coming from? Was he not the only one here? Curious, he began to look around, feeling like he knew the voices._

_Soon he found the source of the sound. There, a mere few feet in front of him, were his classmates. They were pointing, and laughing at him._ ' What's going on...? '

_" Look! "_

_Fatch laughed, one hand pressed against his forehead._

_" Slither, the one who is supposed to be the bravest, is actually getting scared! "_

_" Oh that's just pathetic! "_

_Ra followed, stalking forward, stopping a mere few feet from Slither_

_" Even I don't get scared that easily! And that's SAYING something! "_

_'_ So THIS is my fear... ' _He thought sadly, almost wanting to cry as the torment from the others began to get more hurtful. Some were saying he was a huge chicken, and that Septimus would have no problem scratching his eyes out. He believed the Septimus part came from Fatch._ ' I... I'm afraid of them knowing I can fear... '

' I have to face this. ' _He thought in an attempt to be brave. _' I can't cost my team a point. I can do this... '

_" Slither is such a baby! "_

_That voice... he knew it anywhere. That came from Thatch._

_" Sometimes I can't believe I hang out with such a loser! "_

_Something snapped in Slither then. Something he didn't believe could snap inside him. His temper. Taking a deep breath, the creature finally lashed out._

_" SHUT UP! "_

_He yelled, instantly silencing everyone._

_" Yes! I can be afraid, alright?! But guess what! All of you can too! I don't need you to judge me! "_

* * *

Suddenly the world around his faded away, leaving behind Vivianna and the class.

" Congratulations Slither. "

The woman praised, slowly turning her back in the child.

" You just earned your team a point. "

Soon all the students were following Vivianna as she left to prepare for the next challenge. Well... all except Thatch. The vampire slowly approached the other, offering a soft, apologetic expression.

" Slither... "

He said softly, sounding a little unsure of himself.

" You know I would never say that, right? "

Slither looked down, his hair covering his eyes, rubbing his tentacle over his right arm.

" Yeah... I just... "

" You're one of the bravest people I know. "

Slither couldn't help but blush, not used to Thatch actually giving him a compliment. Especially now since they were on opposite teams.

" ... Really? "

He found himself asking. Thatch smiled, as if he knew the other was going to say that. Slowly the vampire placed a hand on his shoulder, carefully pushing him towards the rest of the group.

" Really. Never doubt that. "

Slither smiled brightly, something rare for him to express. Slowly, happily, he allowed Thatch to lead him to the others.

* * *

**Aw... Thatch is being a sweet heart... :3**

**Score!**

**Team one: 1pt**

**Team two: 2pt**

**This chapter deleted itself twice now. O.o"' I am so glad it's done. ^_^'**


	6. Ra

**This chapter SHOULD be semi-easy. After all, he's kind of afraid of everything. Enjoy!**

* * *

Vivianna groaned, rubbing her temples. The next challenge was for Ra, the mummy boy. But there was just one problem… he was afraid of multiple things. It was almost impossible to pin point what would be the scariest, most appropriate thing to use.

He was afraid of mobs of fleshies to an extent. He was a little afraid of the sea monster. He was afraid of Jack. He was afraid of…

The woman sighed and sat down, looking up at the child, who just seemed confused at this point. The fears she previously mentioned all had legitimate reasons for not being used for the challenge. The mob of fleshies was far too dangerous. The sea monster was back at scare school. And Jack was in heaven with Flash and Merek. And the shadow woman herself couldn't get up there.

Ra was also afraid of angels and demons, both too dangerous for use. He was afraid that ghost… skeleton thing **(I couldn't spell his name! DX)**, but he was long sense gone from school. He was afraid of losing all of his bandages, but that was just CRUEL. He was afraid of Fatch—

Fatch? Ra was afraid of Fatch… that… MIGHT work. After all, Fatch wouldn't actually HURT Ra, and he could be very scary when enraged. But the vampire prince would NEVER agree to scaring the mummy, so she would have to, unfortunately, do something drastic. Especially to a friend.

She would have no choice but to do this... getting up and walking closer to the prince, who was looking at her as if she were crazy, the woman grabbed his arm, sending a fair amount of darkness into his mind.

Fatch yelped out of surprise and slight pain, closing his eyes tightly, trying to pull away from the woman. He could feel Juan Carlos' blood waking up inside of him. The red markings of the ancient demon began to flash on the vampires body briefly, a few times, before they finally stuck.

Slowly Vivianna let go, backing up so the vampire wouldn't freak once he did turn. Fatch sighed softly, lightly opening his now fire engine red eyes. Ra panicked upon seeing it, backing up a good deal. Had Fatch just gone demonic?... Was Vivianna TRYING to kill him?!

Suddenly Fatch zipped forward, crashing right into the mummy and actually carrying him back a few feet.

* * *

Ra yelped, trying to get out of the vampires arms. But the other was a thousand times more powerful than the mummy was. The boy shook terribly, truly thinking the vampire was going to rip him apart at this point.

Finally the demonic vampire stopped, dropping the mummy down on the sand harshly. Ra gave a soft grunt, rubbing his rear a bit, not daring to get back on his feet. He shivered, looking up at Fatch, who was grinning and glaring down at his. He raised his crimson claws, looking as if he were about to slash him into pieces.

Ra shrieked, cowering away from the prince.

" NO! NO PLEASE! "

He yelped, raising his arms in defense.

" I QUIT! I CAN'T DO IT! "

Vivianna ran forward, tapping Fatch's forehead and forcing Juan Carlos back the best she could. Fatch's eyes remained wide for a moment before they became hazy, the vampire actually collapsing. Ra squeaked as Fatch landed across his lap.

Vivianna giggled a bit, finding this rather amusing. Slowly she bent down and scooped the vampire into her arms.

" Is he ok? "

Ra soon found himself asking, standing up and looking at Fatch's serene face.

" Yeah, he's fine. "

Vivianna answered, brushing his hair a bit.

" Just tired from me forcing the demon to take control. Takes a lot out of him. Don't worry. He'll be up and at'em soon. Anyway, you failed Ra. "

The mummy looked down, ashamed. He didn't even come close...

" Team one. One point. Team two. Two points. Come on. Let's find a place for Fatch to sleep. "

* * *

**Poor Fatch. I made him pass out. X(**

**Just so you know, if Fatch is exposed to enough darkness, demonic energy, Juan Carlos will be drawn to it, and, using the blood Fatch has inside of his body, possesses the vampire. The red markings that appear on his body prove that Juan Carlos is in complete control of him. Since Fatch is a complicated OC, I thought I'd explain it a bit. Hope you all enjoyed! ;)**


	7. Mosshead

**Here's chapter seven! I find this fear a teeny bit ironic, really. Enjoy! **

* * *

Mosshead stood still, a rare act for him, waiting for Vivianna to give him his test. He was wondering what kind of test she would give him. He knew his fear, really he did, so he sort of knew what he was on for. But he didn't know how she would turn it into a test with out it being horrifically dangerous.

He gulped, turning to look at the demon woman. She was sitting criss cross, seemingly trying to figure out how to give him his challenge. Either that, or she was actually preparing his challenge right now. He couldn't really tell with her. She was pretty hard to figure out. She was a bit... complicated?

Finally Vivianna stood up, her legs popping upon getting getting on her feet. She seemed to be growing tired as the challenges went by. Stiff too. Too bad there were still, like, ten people left.

" Well Mosshead. "

She said, patting his short green hair.

" I really hate to do this one. It's hard to do. But I have to do this. Take my hand. "

Mosshead hesitated as Vivianna held her hand out towards him, not sure if he wanted to do this. He knew this fear could potentionally kill him. He didn't want to take the risk. But if he didn't at least try, he'd instantly cost his team the point.

Mosshead took her hand, causing the world around him to fade away.

* * *

Once his vision was cleared, he immediately gasped upon realizing he was neck deep in water. Below him was a tunnel, which led to SOME where. The swamp creature appeared to be panicking greatly, kicking his feet furiously, trying desperately to keep his head above the water.

" Relax Mosshead. "

A feminine voice called out. It... sounded like Vivianna.

" All you have to do, is swim through the tunnel and back to us. "

" WHAT?! "

The child yelped.

" BUT I'LL DROWN! "

" You have to try hon. "

The swamp creature shook violently, hugging himself tightly. _' I... I can't do this... ' _He mentally whimpered. _' I... I don't wanna drown... '_ This was his fear. He was afraid of drowning. But he hadn't thought Vivianna would actually...

_' I'm gonna drown if I stay here... '_ He thought sadly. _' I have to move... Oooh, I don't want to... ' _Taking a deep breath, the creature puffed up his cheeks and dove into the icy water.

Kicking with all his might, the swamp creature made his way down into the tunnel, disheartened to find it a longer tunnel. So long he could not see the end of it. Picking up the pace, the swamp creature dove deeper into the cavern, praying he found the exit soon.

Since he WAS a swamp creature, he could hold his breath for a while. But not forever. In fact, his lungs were beginning to burn. But he had to be close to the end by now.

His head began to hurt, and he had to fight the despite urge to breathe. So he was EXREMELY relieved when he saw the exit. Kicking as hard as he possibly could, he began to swim upwards, finding several faces looking down at him.

Feeling as though he were about the burst, the child sprung from the frosty water, coughing and gasping for air. He had never been more relieved in his entire life to breathe in air.

Suddenly he felt a pair of warm hands grasp him own, pulling him out of the water. Looking up, he found it was Thatch that was helping him, his face contorted in concern.

" You ok, Mossy? "

The vampire asked, getting a soft nod from the swamp child before he shuddered violently. The water had really done a number on him. Thatch seemed to notice this, as he slowly untied his cape and wrapped it around the other.

" Take it easy, ok? "

All Mosshead could do was nod, head spinning due to lack of oxygen, and due to one of the first kind acts Thatch had ever done for him.

* * *

**Thatch is being so cute! I can't help but squeak! :3**

**This took much longer to type than it should have. I apologize for this. Also, just so you know, Mosshead passed his test. Didn't want Vivianna to say it and ruin the moment. ;) Goodnight everyone! ;D**


	8. Thatch

**Time for one of the chapters I was looking forward to. Enjoy!**

* * *

" I can't do it! "

The child cried, bending down and away from Vivianna.

" YOU can't do this! This could KILL me! "

" Calm down! Geez! "

The demon yelped, holding her hands out in defense.

" I would never send you to purgatory to face Frost, Charlene and your parents! "

This was a fear that could not be performed. It was by far too dangerous to perform. Who's fear was this? Well that was simple. This was Thatch's fear.

He feared getting sent back to purgatory and facing those four. He'd seen what Frost and Charlene could do. Hell, they had completely wrecked Fatch's life. And it was safe to say he didn't want to face his parents. They would want to choke him and just want to kill him. He couldn't go back to purgatory... not after the last time he was there...

Thatch shuddered violently, trying to shove the horrible memories out of his mind. He couldn't remember... h-he couldn't... the memories wouldnt leave his brain. He couldn't stop them... the harsh words, the horrible reminders of what he'd done to Casper and the others... the beatings...

The young vampire couldn't have been more relieved when Vivianna interrupted his remembrance.

" I'll give you a different test hon. There's no way in hell I'd put you through... THAT... again. "

Thatch cringed, realizing Vivianna knew what happened. But how did she know about it? Was it from the simple touch she made to find his fear? _' Oh please tell me she doesn't know what I was put through... '_

" Anyway, I think I'll try this instead. And don't worry. I won't make it deadly. "

That... was a little more terrifying than comforting. What was his test going to be? Vivianna bent down to his eye level, placing a hand on his shoulder. Shadows emanated from her, probably creating an illusion around him. Soon it became impossible for the vampire to see, unfortunately unable to notice the change in the atmosphere.

* * *

Soon Thatch could see again, however it was still unbearably dark out. The ground, floor, and walls._ ' Of course... '_ He thought sarcastically. _' I should've guessed this would happen. That I'd end up in this stupid place again... '_

The creature began walking around, trying to find his way around this stupid place. He hated this place. It was dark to the point he could barely see. Hard to maneuver through. That, and he always got the nagging feeling something was going to pop out and bite his head off. _' Then again, I AM in the middle if a FEAR challenge... ' _He thought, snickering a bit. At least nothing bad had happened yet.

Suddenly the vampires nose began twitching, picking up on a few different different blood scents. And they all smelled familiar. Who were they? Why were they here?

One smelled like rotting skin, one smelled like dust, one smelled like tree pine, and one smelled like something out of this world. Something he'd never smelled the same thing of twice. He'd smelt it before, but he couldn't pin point it right this second. But it was, by far, the most appetizing blood he'd ever smelt. He knew them from some where, but where? And the better question, why were they here?

Thatch suddenly gasped, hitting the ground harshly as something shoved him to the ground. The vampire grunted, pushing himself to his knees, holding his nose, which took the biggest blow. _' Wh-what just happened? ' _He thought, turning around to see the last thing he'd expected.

Casper, Ra, Mantha, Richard and Zeke were standing there behind him. And it seemed like it had been Richard who had pushed him.

There was something off about them... their eyes were ghostly white, as if they were blind. They were all glaring down at him, grinning widely. As if they were proud of what the human had done.

" Oops. I'm sorry. "

Richard said, obviously faking sympathy.

" I meant to break that little piggy nose of yours. "

Stab. That caused the child's heart to ache horribly. Probably because this horrid insult just came from his best friends mouth. The others laughed at the others misfortune, Zeke walking over casually and kicked Thatch in the back of the head. Hard.

Thatch hissed, holding the damaged area, trying to comprehend what was going on.

" Aw, is the little vampire gonna cry? "

Zeke teased, placing his hands on his hips.

" You stupid hemo-goblin. You really are pathetic. "

Stab. He didn't even know Zeke very well and it still hurt. Thatch looked down at his hands as the group of five surrounded him, unable to look any of them in the eye.

" You wonder why we hate you. "

Ra sneered.

" You're a nobody. A poor excuse for a creature. "

Stab.

" A freak. "

Mantha added, smiling widely. As if she was enjoying this.

" A complete waste of space. "

Stab.

Finally, just as Thatch thought things couldn't get any worse, Casper took his turn, bending down so Thatch could look him in the eye.

" Why don't you just die already? "

Stab. This one hurt the worst of all. Thatch shuddered violently, a few stray tears working their way down his face.

" No body REALLY likes you. Why don't you just save every body the trouble and end it? "

Suddenly the unexpected happened. Thatch threw a punch on Casper's face, sending him across the floor. His face was fixed in a glare, his fangs clenched together in red hot anger, truly looking like he was going to kill something.

" SHUT UP! "

He roared. Despite his angry actions and obviously angry expression, tears still fell for his eyes.

" You're not Casper! None of you are real! Richard would never kick me! Casper would never say something so horrible! N-none of this is real! I-it's all just...! "

Thatch stopped briefly, catching his breath for a moment before blurting out:

" An illusion! "

* * *

Soon things returned to normal thatch was back on the beach, panting and tearful. The five friends were looking at him in absolute fear, truly wishing they hadn't seen their illusion selves say all that to him.

Vivianna slowly approached the emotional boy, placing a soft, comforting hand on his shoulder.

" You passed hon. "

She said sweetly, handing him a cup of warm of cool mint tea. Thatch took it slowly, his arms shaking horribly, sipping it softly.

" Just so you know, I am very sorry. I hate doing things like this... "

Soon the demon left, leaving Thatch alone with the five who tormented him in the illusions. He refused to look at them, afraid that if he did, he'd breakdown even further than he already had.

" Thatch... "

Thatch cringed as Casper's gentle voice reached his ear, still refusing to look.

" You... y-you know I would never say that... "

" ... I know... "

Thatch jumped sharply, feeling a hand falling on his shoulder. Turning only enough to see the hand, the pale, flesh covered hand, he found it was Richard.

" Thatch, you fear the ones you trust will turn on you, don't you? "

The vampire tried not to cry out, covering his mouth. All he could do was nod before he found he HAD to run away. Away from the judgement. Away for the remnants of his fear. Away from the people he hoped would never betray him in real life.

* * *

**I'm too mean to Thatch. :'(**

**Goodnight. **


	9. Loreli

**This will be a little easier on me, as it's one of my characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Loreli watched Vivianna silently, scratching her ear occasionally. She was a bit impatient to tell the truth. She wanted to get her challenge out of the way. She didn't know for sure what it would be, but she didn't want to do it. She just wanted to get it over with.

The shadow woman seemed to be pondering how to give the werewolf girl the challenge. Either that, or she really didn't want to make her take it. _' I wonder what I'm going to do... '_ Loreli thought softly, scratching her ear with her foot now. It was seriously beginning to get ridiculous at this point.

" Miss Loreli. "

Vivianna began, pushing her hair from her face.

" This will be a difficult test. "

" Cant be worse than what Thatch was just put through. "

The test before hers, Thatch's test, had left the vampire in a poor state. Currently he was sitting on a rock away from the group, soaking his feet in the ocean. He was trying to get a grip on his emotions, so no body dared object. Loreli truly felt bad for the boy, but she had her own test to take. She couldn't skip it, less she cost her team a point.

" Come over here please. "

The girl trotted over on all fours, looking up at Vivianna before her superior height bothered her to the point of standing on her actual feet.

" I would just like to apologize in advance. "

An unsettling feeling of nervousness began to etch its way into the wolfs heart, causing her to cross her arms over her stomach. But she still refused to back down. Her eyes closed softly, waiting for the illusions to start._ ' Just remember. ' _She told herself. _' They're just illusions. '_

* * *

Reopening her sapphire eyes, she found she was not in the darkened world like so many before her. She was in the forest. The same forest she and Jake grew up in.

But something was wrong. The entire forest was on fire. Trees had fallen over, and it had grown near to impossible to breathe. Covering her mouth and nose with her hand, she frantically looked around, trying to find a way away from the flames. Flaming fur did not smell got, nor did the smell of smoke appeal to her sensitive nose.

The sound of bark snapping filled the air, causing the girls ears to perk up and try to figure out what direction it was coming from.

" LOOK OUT! "

A masculine voice cried. The next thing Loreli knew, she was being pushed harshly across the floor, landing on her hands and knees. A thundering thud soon followed followed, a sound Loreli knew all too well. The sound of a tree hitting the ground.

Loreli turned around, as she realized the person saved her. But she seriously hoped they weren't hurt. And what she saw was horrifying.

There, lying beneath the fallen tree, was her brother Jake. The tree completely crushed his lower half starting from his back. The boy looked like he was completely unconscious.

Loreli shrieked, racing over to her brothers side, carefully cupping his face in her hands.

" Jake! "

She cried, leaning down and licking his forehead. Slowly her brothers onyx eyes opened. They were hazy and unfocused. And it broke Loreli's heart.

" J-Jake... "

" Shh... "

The brother shushed, placing a hand on her cheek.

" I-it's ok sis... "

He soothed, his voice pained and cracked.

" I-it'll be ok... "

" This is... my fear... isn't it? "

Loreli whimpered.

" You sacrificing yourself for my sake... living without you... "

" Y-you gotta... push on... "

Taking a deep breath, the werewolf girl wiped her eyes, sniffling a bit.

" Yeah I know... "

* * *

Opening her eyes back up, she had little time to take in her surroundings before she was rushed into a hug. Based on how soft this persons fur was, and on how tall they were, Loreli realized it was Jake. Immediately she hugged back in relief. The long tail Jake had soon wrapped around the two, as if he didn't want to let go.

" Loreli... "

Looking up, the werewolf found Vivianna standing there, a look of regret on her face.

" You pass hon. "

The demon left the two alone, and Loreli hugged her brother tighter.

" You really fear losing me sis? "

Jake asked softly, loosening his grip enough to look at his sister. Loreli nodded sadly, closing her eyes to stop the tears from flowing. Jake frowned and hugged her again, letting her calm down.

" I love you sis. "

" I love you too bro. "

* * *

**Awww... those two are so sweet. Bonsoir!**


	10. Wolfie

**I am going to try my best at this one. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Demonwulf1007, I hope you like this one. ;)**

* * *

" Your turn hon. "

Vivianna said softly, patting the werewolf's head. Wolfie frowned, but followed the demon. He didn't want to take the test... he really didn't want to take this test. He knew what he was in for. It truly terrified him to the bone. It would be hard to pass. Heck, maybe even impossible.

Turning around to face Casper and his friends, he managed to get a thumbs up and a friendly smile from the ghost boy.

" Don't worry Wolfie. "

He said kindly.

" I know you can do it. "

" Thanks Casper. "

Wolfie said back, panting slightly throughout his sentence, as he was always panting. Turning and racing back up to Vivianna, Wolfie latched onto her leg and waited for her to take him to his challenge. He was still terrified, but he was also determined to earn his team a point.

Vivianna smiled sweetly at the werewolf child, allowing him to be taken to his test.

* * *

Wolfie slowly opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. Things were unnaturally dark, so he knew he was in the darkened world so many people had been sent to before him._ 'So she sent me here for this... ' _He thought calmly._ ' Seems fitting. '_

Trotting a bit, he began searching for his fear. To be honest, he was a bit worried. Again, he knew what he was up against. He was just wondering why it hadn't found HIM yet.

Growling could be heard off in the distance, and Wolfie instantly knew his fear found him. A bit ironic how it found him AFTER he was wondering why it hadn't found him yet. But oh well.

Wolfie shivered harshly, almost not daring to turn around. But slowly he turned his head, shocked by what he saw standing there. A much taller, and much more muscular werewolf stood there, eyes a glowing yellow as if it were powered by moonlight. Or it were a sign he was possessed to act evil. Either way, it was truly terrifying.

The child backed up slightly, getting a laugh from the other.

" Oh come on Wolfie. "

It cackled, crossing his arms.

" Why bother trying to cower now that we're face to face? The least you could do is face me like a man-... werewolf. After all, I AM your inner werewolf. "

Yes. This was Wolfie's fear. His fear... was becoming a monstrous werewolf. He didn't want to be a killer, or a huge bully. He didn't want to hurt people through this transformation. He didn't want to be this... thing. He didn't want to be evil at all.

" Don't you want to be a powerful creature Wolfie? "

The beast taunted, lifting Wolfie's chin up to force him to look him in the eye.

" I can give you just that. No one will EVER walk over you with ME in charge. "

" N-no... "

Wolfie whined, trying to pull away.

" I don't wanna be... "

" It doesn't matter if you want to any way. "

The other growled, now turning his back on the child.

" After all, you'll never truly escape me. I am a part of you. "

This sentence hit the child hard. _' He's right... ' _Wolfie thought sadly. _' He's a part of me... it doesn't matter how hard I try, I can never escape him... ' _The werewolf curled up sadly on the ground, a downcast look clinging to his face. He wouldn't ever be able to escape his killer werewolf side... one day he'd snap... and his friends could pay the ultimate price.

* * *

" Wolfie. "

The werewolf's head snapped up, finding Vivianna bent down in front of him. She seemed upset... the world around him had returned to being the cloudy beach day. The darkness was gone now. Everything was back to normal.

" You weren't supposed to let it convince you of anything. I'm sorry, but you failed the test. "

Wolfie frowned, curling back into a ball.

* * *

**I had a hard time with this... -_-"**

**Hope it was decent Demonwulf! ;)**


	11. Amber

**LOST! DX I don't know what I'm doing! Please bear with me! **

* * *

Amber sighed softly as Vivianna had a strong grip on her arm, which had been pulled out of its socket. Seriously, she would NEVER get used to these zombie powers.

She was getting ready to take her test. To be frank, she was not too nervous. After seeing other peoples fears, such as Loreli, Thatch, and Wolfie, she felt no where near as nervous about her own. Sure she was still nervous, but she felt a bit more confident now. And, not like she told the others about it, but now that she was a zombie, she knew that she could do this. After all... pain didn't bother her much anymore.

Vivianna frowned a bit, pulling away from the pink haired zombie girl.

" I'm... so sorry hon. "

She apologized softly, patting the younger's back.

" I can't believe you had to go through that. "

Amber smirked a bit, trying to appear unbothered by this.

" Eh. It was fine other than those few moments. "

" But those few moments were awful. "

The zombie shrugged, placing all of her weight on one of her legs.

" Can we just get this over with, please? "

Vivianna frowned, but slowly allowed the shadows to leave her body, altering the world around her as she had done many times before.

* * *

Amber blinked a few times to try to see clearer, her vision blurred due to the sudden change in lighting. She began walking forward, vision still a little fuzzy, and tried to make her way through the world that was Nerezza. Still, this place wasn't all that intimidating in her mind.

_' I wonder when he'll show up. '_ She pondered calmly. And no, she was not talking about her ex-boyfriend Jesse. He was a douche, and she could care less about what happened to him at this point. He could burn in hell for all she cared. She didn't fear him, or hate him to the point of him appearing in her challenge. Although, she would admit here, after she came back as a zombie, she walked up to his front door and kicked him in the nuts a good couple times for revenge. She still laughed a little every time she thought about it.

No, the person she was about to face was her father. She was an only child with both her parents. They were a happy family. However, her father drank a lot, and he was a mean old drunk. She always feared what he would do while drunk. Ever since she was little. So she knew this was going to be her fear. How she would face it and pass, however, was a bit of a mystery.

As if on cue, her father drunkingly walked up to her. His hair was the same shade of purple she had as part of her bangs, his eyes a deep emerald green, and his clothes consisted of a simple blue jacked, black muscle shirt, and torn dark blue jeans. Her dad was a bit of a punk.

He grinned widely, swinging an arm at her. She ducked, very tempted to sock him in the gut.

" Herro Ammby... "

_' Ugh... disgusting...! '_ She mentally gagged, crossing her arms in a huff. The old man didn't stop there, however, and attempted to knee her in the face. The zombie simply removed her head and lifted it high up, swinging a leg up and hitting his chin. The other stumbled back, soon landing on his rear.

" You should be ashamed of yourself, you pitiful old man. "

She hissed calmly, soon standing up and reattaching her head.

" I can't believe I used to be afraid of you while you were like this. You're just stupid. "

Soon she turned around and shouted towards the sky.

" This test is OVER Vivianna! I'm not scared! "

* * *

" Impressive. "

Vivianna mock praised, crossing her arms and smirking at the pink haired girl.

" Your team has another point. Congradulations. "

Amber blinked rapidly again as her eyes tried to adjust to the light again. She could feel a hand tap her shoulder, and she looked around. But, she couldn't make out who it was quite yet.

" You're afraid of your dad? "

Feminine... yet still kinda tough sounding... Mantha?

" Yeah, when I was a kid. "

She answered truthfully.

" Still a little now, but I got passed it, since creatures are considerably scarier. And cooler."

Soon the two began laughing, and Amber seriously could imagine her life as anything other than a creature.

* * *

**Yay... I did it... ^_^"**

**Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry if it was rushed. **


	12. Zeke

**I have really been looking forward to this one. It's so funny! X3 Enjoy!**

* * *

Zeke rolled his eyes, wishing that Vivianna would just hurry up. It had finally come down to his test, and he really just wanted to get it over with. He could be repairing his ship right now, not "facing his worst fear". And, frankly, repairing his ship sounded better. Once it was repaired, he could find a way for it to make a house. As weird as that would sound to a non-alien being.

Suddenly Vivianna pulled back, as if disturbed by what she found to be his fear.

" Well! "

She breathed.

" There's no way we're doing THAT! That's MUCH too dangerous! I don't know how to anyway! "

" What's his fear? "

Mantha found herself asking. It was just the way they were reacting… Vivianna lowered her hands, not really wanting to say.

" He's afraid of getting dissected. "

Mantha made a slight face. As disturbing as that sounded, for an alien it was a legit fear. Almost expected even. Zeke merely smirked, his antennae lowering, almost as if he were certain he'd pass the test now. Not like she was complaining. Zeke was on HER team, after all. They could really use the point…

" And besides! "

Vivianna finally said cheerfully.

" This one's a thousand times more FUNNY! Give me a sec, I need to get it ready! "

Zeke gulped a bit, now realizing what she had in store.

* * *

Soon a tub, a wooden tub, filled to the brim. What it was filled with, however, was something not many people would've expected. Jelly. It was filled with green jelly.

Zeke looked at it in absolute disgust, gagging greatly just by looking at it.

" Zeke, you love sugary foods. "

Richard said softly, placing his hands on his hips.

" Heck, your people ALL enjoy sugary foods. And yet… "

He started snickering slightly, trying VERY hard not to laugh.

" You're afraid of jelly? "

" Shut up! "

Zeke snapped, his face turning bright blue. The color his cheeks turned when he blushed.

" i-it's only the GREEN kind! I-it's like, sugary, jiggly human SNOT! "

Mantha shivered, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

" Eugh… when you put it like that, it DOES sound pretty disgusting… "

" RIGHT?! "

" Anyway. "

Vivianna interupted, crossing her arms and smiling brightly.

" Here's your challenge Zeke. Climb up this diving board, which, as you can see, is very high up, and jump into this pool of jelly. Couldn't be easier! "

Zeke sighed, walking over to the ladder and began climbing.

" This is insane! "

He called, slowly reaching the middle of the ladder.

" I could seriously die doing this! "

In truth, no he couldn't. Not so long as the LSS was on his back. As long as he wore it, he couldn't die. But if it were removed, he'd die in a matter of minutes. The machine was both a curse and a blessing...

Soon he reached the top, and all he could do was look down at the jelly below him. A small shade of blue crossed his face, feeling sick just LOOKING at it. He really didn't want to jump... but his team needed a point.

_' I'm... I'm not scared! '_ He mentally shouted, glaring down at the dessert. _' I am a Novians soldier! I don't feel fear! I am not scared! ' _Without thinking, the alien jumped over the edge of the board, doing a cannon ball into the jelly.

Soon he sprung up for air, the gooey substance clinging to his face, hair and antennae. It truly felt disgusting as well. Shaking his hair free of the jelly, he began to make his way to the edge of the tub. Vivianna was laughing her butt off at this for FLASH knows why.

" You passed hon. "

She said, soon walking away. Zeke gagged harshly, sticking his serpent like tongue out. Although, his was thin, and split at the tip. **(Is that a serpent tongue...?) **

" Ugh... "

He panted, clutching his midsection.

" Can someone help me out of here before I throw up? "

Mantha laughed taking hold of the aliens hand a bit awkwardly before pulling him out. Seriously, it was hard to take the hand of someone who only had three fingers. She was afraid she'd crush his hand.

" Way to go Zeke! "

She praised.

" You scored us a point! You're awesome, man! "

Zeke smirked, wiping more jelly off his body.

" Well... yeah. "

* * *

**Fun chappie. Hope you all liked! :D**


	13. Lexi

**As lame as this is, I don't know what her fear will be. Ironic, considering she's MY character. X3 I'll make it work! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lexi simply looked up at her mother, who looked torn about putting her daughter through this. But Lexi didn't mind. She just wanted to get this test over with.

Vivianna shook her head sadly, hugging her daughter tightly. She didn't want to do this... but she couldn't give her special treatment. It just wouldn't be fair. To make matters worse, her fear was fairly extreme. All Vivianna could do was pray and hope that's she would be alright.

With a snap of her fingers, the world turned dark, signaling that Lexi was beginning her test._ ' I wonder what it will be. '_ She pondered. She in all truthfulness didn't get scared too often. The worst of it was back when her dad lost his mind and hurt Fatch when they were kids. Or when her dad accidentally shot her through the stomach with an arrow. Either way, there was no way either of those would be her test. Way to dangerous. Well... not the arrow. Despite how painful it was, it wouldn't kill her.

_' Hmmm... '_ Lexi mentally hummed, looking around. _' Wonder when something will pop up. '_

As if on cue, scratching could be heard across the room, causing the demon girl's head to snap up. _' Geez... '_ She mentally huffed. _' That wasn't convenient at all. '_ Before the demon had the chance to figure out what the noise was, something bashed into her back, sending her to the floor.

Groaning, rubbing her lower back, the demon slowly turned around, eyes growing horribly wide in shock at what she saw. Hell hounds. Three of them. Growling, and with their teeth bared.

Lexi shrieked, her body threatening to dissolve into shadows. How could she forget about her fear of hell hounds?! They were supposed to be a demons best friend, but they were just so mean and vicious looking! Lexi had been afraid of them since she was a baby. THESE were what she was facing?! No wonder her mom looked so upset about this!

Immediately getting to her feet, Lexi took off racing as fast a s she could. Which for her and any other demon was at the speed of sound.

She didn't want to do this... she didn't want one of them to chomp through her middle.

" Mommy! "

She cried. She had never been brave before. Not unless it was important.

" I can't do it! Please make it go away! "

* * *

Soon Lexi found herself back on the beach, falling softly to her knees. She was breathing heavily, sweating a bit. She was so grateful it was gone...

" Sorry honey. "

Vivianna apologized.

" You didn't pass. "

As her mom walked away, Lexi looked down and crossed her arms. She was so embarrassed... she went on strong, but almost immediately chickened out.

" ... Lexi? "

The demon looked up, finding her boyfriend, Casper, standing there, holding his hand out for her. Slowly Lexi accepted, getting to her feet with the others help.

" Are you ok? "

" ... Not really... "

Lexi admitted, slowly taking her hand away from the ghost.

" I didn't even come close... I almost immediately gave up... I'm... such a coward... "

" Lexi, you're anything BUT a coward. "

Casper yelped, glaring and placing his hands on his hips.

" You saved me from a ghost arrow, you didn't scream when our dinner table was set on fire, and you've helped protect scare school a couple times already. Do you really think a coward could do ALL of that? "

Lexi blushed harshly, feeling her heart skip a few beats. Casper was so sweet... trying to cheer her up like this. In a burst of happiness, the demon zipped forward and pulled Casper into a kiss.

The ghost blushed brightly for a moment before closing his eyes and submitting.

* * *

**Cuteness... :3 Bonsoir!**


	14. Richard and Jimmy

**The only reason I'm doing two at a time is because it will turn out better for the story itself. At least to me that is. Xb Enjoy!**

* * *

" Ok, Richard, it's your turn. "

The human nodded, crossing his arms before walking calmly up to the shadow demon. Despite the fact he was currently missing school, this wasn't so bad. He got to learn that Zeke had a HILARIOUS fear of green jelly, and he could comfort Thatch after that horrible test he had. Thatch had calmed down somewhat after his test, but it was clear he was still feeling a bit down. Understandable, really. But Richard wanted to be here if he had another breakdown.

Vivianna grabbed his arm, searching for a legit fear for the human to face. There were a couple fears the human had, but all of them were a little… dark.

One of his fears was about a bully prank going bad. By that, she meant a bully killing him somehow. Another fear was him seeing Septimus killing his friends Thatch and Zeke, then using the humans psychic abilities to destroy the earth. The next one was about a war breaking out between humans and creatures, and Richard being killed for some reason or another. To get the other sides attention maybe…?

The final one, which was probably his biggest fear (yet surprisingly less severe than the others) was being buried alive.

Vivianna made a face and pulled away, almost disturbed by what she just saw.

" You're awfully morbid for a human child, aren't you? "

Richard gave a smug looking face, as he was not amused by this statement.

" Lady, I grew up in Twilight Town. "

He said, his voice in a monotone.

" Spending even a year there will screw with your sanity. "

A few giggles could be heard, and Richard realized Thatch and Zeke were trying not to laugh. Even if this statement was true, Richard would take it, as it got his friends to laugh. Vivianna, however, merely rolled her eyes.

" Come on. "

She hissed.

" Let's get this over with. "

The demons eyes flashed red briefly, before summoning a gigantic shadowy shovel and using it to dig a huge, coffin shaped hole in the ground. Richard gulped nervously, shifting a bit uncomfortably. He realized what was going on. He was going to get buried alive.

* * *

" Richard? "

Thatch asked softly, holding the button on the walkie talkie.

" Are you ok in there? "

" I'm going to die today! "

Richard yelped, a truly panicked tone in his voice.

" How much longer do I have left?! "

Thatch sighed, glancing at Jimmy and Zeke, who both seemed equally concerned. Richard was now buried in the sand, protected by the clear coffin he was in. There was a timer behind him that said he had four and a half minutes left out of ten. So he was doing fairly well, considering he was kinda freaking out.

Jimmy motioned for Thatch to hand him the walkie talkie, to which the vampire relunctantly did.

" Four minutes. Don't worry, you'll be ok. "

" I-I need some kind of distraction! "

The other whined. Currently, the psychic was lying on his side, shaking harshly. The only light he had was the occasional glow he managed to summon with his hands. But it gave him a headache, so he didn't do it often.

" Tell me a story! Um... what's your fear Jimmy?! "

Jimmy sighed, eyes lowering a bit. He'd rather not say anything about his fears, but then again, he'd have to face it soon anyway. Besides, he wanted to help Richard calm down. Poor guy sounded absolutely terrified.

" ... I'm, uh, afraid of bats. "

Thatch's head snapped up, almost looking insulted. Jimmy smiled nervously, not noticing the figure in the background. Jimmy looked back down at the spot Richard was currently buried at.

" When I was little, my mom and dad took me to the crystal caves in Romania. **(Don't know if there are real caves there, don't flame this)** I got separated from them because I wanted to look at some orange crystals, not realizing they moved. The next thing I knew, I screamed, and they were swooping down at me. I've been afraid of them ever since. "

" Wow... "

Richard cooed, truly surprised.

" That WOULD be pretty scaring for a younger kid. "

" Yeah... strangely enough though, I don't mind vampire bats. Maybe because I know they're not always bats. "

Thatch smiled softly, looking away, a small blush on his face.

" Y-you know... "

He mumbled, not looking Jimmy in the eyes.

" ... You're alright... "

Jimmy smiled, honestly surprised the vampire had admitted that. He still knew the creature as a bully, so it hard to get used to him being nice.

Suddenly Thatch's ears pulled back a bit, picking up on something Jimmy couldn't quite hear. The vampires eyes narrowed, before turning to Jimmy, eyes looking truly sympathetic.

" Jimmy? "

He said, his voice sounding very apologetic.

" You should run. "

As if on cue, a large swarm of bats began flying towards the human. Jimmy shrieked, immediately getting up and running away.

Zeke and Thatch pounced up, watching as the human ran from the bats. As much as they wanted to help, they also couldn't leave Richard. Just in case he freaked out and wanted to be dug up. Reaching for the walkie talkie, Thatch was HORRIFIED to find it was gone. Jimmy must've had it with him.

" Crap! "

He yelped, turning to Zeke.

" Keep an eye on Richard's timer, he's only got a minute left! I'm gonna get the walkie talkie! "

" Aye aye, captain! "

Zeke responded, giving the vampire a salute as he left. As much as Thatch hated to leave Richard in the sand, he had to make sure Jimmy would be ok. Bats COULD potentially get vicious.

* * *

Jimmy huddled down, on his knees, hands on his head. Bats were circling him, some swooping down and attempting to bonk him on the head. He couldn't do it...

" I can't do it! "

He cried, swiping his hand up in the air a few times.

Whistling could be heard, and the bats all turned to see Thatch standing there, waving at them. Their eyes filled with happiness as all bats did around Thatch, before zipping over to him, clinging to his body.

Jimmy looked at Thatch, snickering a bit as the bats didn't seem to be letting go any time soon. Thatch, however, looked slightly perplexed/irritated.

" Why do bats love me so much...? "

Soon Thatch's sarcasm disappeared, and he turned DEADLY serious.

" Jimmy, you took the walkie talkie! "

It took the blond human a moment to realize what the creature had told him. But once he did, his eyes grew HORRIBLY wide in panic.

" Richard is probably panicking by now! Come on! Hurry! "

* * *

Once the two got back to the site, they were shocked, sadly, to find Zeke frantically digging through the sand, with four robotic legs digging as well. But these legs were different than what they'd seen previously. These legs had shovels on the edges, making it quite easy to dig.

Thatch and Jimmy looked at each other briefly before rushing over and helping the alien dig through the sand. Luckily for them, they soon made it to the coffin.

Since it was see through, they could easily see Richard curled up into a ball, pupils small in fear, and shaking uncontrollably. A few tears even began working their way down his face.

While Zeke and Thatch were helping the shaken human out of the casket, Jimmy couldn't help but feel horrible for running off with the walkie talkie like that. It was obvious Richard hadn't been able to handle the silence all too well. Slowly the blond approached him, attempting to speak, when a feminine voice called out in the distance.

" Team one got a point. "

Turning, the children soon found it was Vivianna. The woman looked extremely upset by the recent events, but as the adult and teacher, she had to keep a straight face.

" Team two did not. The score is 4-5. And, sadly, Fatch is still out cold, so I'll have to go out of order and have Jake take his test first. But before all that, Richard, take a rest. You deserve it after... that. "

Jimmy frowned as the woman walked of, turning back to Richard, finding the other drying up his eyes now, seemingly keeping his eyes closed due to the light.

" Richard... "

Jimmy mumbled, easily getting Richards attention.

" I'm... so sorry about the silence... Vivianna sent me my test, and I ran and... I... forgot I had the walkie talkie... "

Richard shuddered, and Jimmy almost feared the pale psychic wouldn't forgive him. But slowly the black haired child left Zeke and Thatch's support and approached the blond. A soft smile managed to cross his face, much to Jimmy' surprise.

" Don't worry... "

He mumbled, still looking a bit shaky.

" I'm ok... I'm... sure you didn't mean it... I just... need a little space... "

With that, Richard began walking off, leaving a harsh pang of sadness in Jimmy's heart.

* * *

**Done! O.o"**

**I had WAY to many problems with this chapter, hence why it's late! I shall not bore you with the details, but I will say that I will still post a chapter today (3-15-2013) as it would only be fair. Anyway, I am done for now. Goodnight. **


	15. Jake

**I hope this will turn alright. I promise it won't take me until one thirty in the morning to post this one. ;)**

* * *

Vivianna frowned, sighing sadly as she realized what she was about to do. It was time for Jake's fear, since Fatch was still out cold. She seriously began regretting forcing that demon to possess him for that short while. Juan Carlos was probably too strong for him.

But Jake's fear... was a bit severe. He was afraid of the three brothers. Juan Carlos, Jaime and Jose. But this one was dangerous as hell! Those three were dead, yes, but even as illusions this was dangerous!

Vivianna sighed, patting Jake on the head.

" I'm sorry Jake... "

She said softly, scratching him behind his ear to give him some form of comfort.

" This will not be easy, but I'm sure you'll be alright. "

With a quick snap of her fingers, she sent the werewolf away into the dark world. Again. This over use of her powers was beginning to tire her, so she was really hoping Fatch wouldn't have a fear that required the dark world illusion.

* * *

Jake groaned, holding his head. Magic like that always hurt his head. Safe to say he was a poor spell caster. The werewolf attempted to stand up, soon giving up and simply walking on all fours. Dang magic...

_' Wonder what I'll be doing. ' _He pondered softly, shortly after trotting off towards the left. He himself had very little fears, so Vivianna might have a hard time trying to figure something out. Plus, the fears he did have were fairly dangerous. Once again, difficult for the demon to figure out.

Suddenly pain SHOT out through his tail, causing the boy to yelp, the lower half of his tail fizzing out. On reflex, the werewolf kicked whoever it was in the stomach, relieved when the foot was removed from his tail. He stroked it tenderly, the pain not quite gone yet. Growling harshly, the creature turned around, and immediately felt scared as all hell.

The three brothers were standing there. Juan Carlos, Jaime and Jose. And, to make matters worse, they ALL looked pissed. Especially the demonic one Carlos. Said demon flew over to Jake, his tail flicking in obvious anger. Why he was so angry was BEYOND him though.

" Hello Jake Moralez. "

The boy began to cower, feeling like the demon was going to freaking murder him.

" I heard you don't like us. "

Carlos continued, his black and red wings flapping furiously.

" I don't think that's fair. You wouldn't even exist if it weren't for us! "

" Eep! "

Jake squeaked, scooting further away from the demonic being. Fear was an understatement right now. It was like Carlos was about to rip his f-ing face off! _' I have to face this... '_ He mentally whimpered, feeling his body threatening to curl into a ball._ ' I don't want to, I don't want to...! '_

Jose, the angel brother, flew over sweetly before kicking the werewolf across the floor.

" I believe you don't appreciate what my brothers and I have done for you. "

He said, harshly yet calmly.

" We can change that. "

_' Gah! '_ Jake mentally yelled, pushing himself to his feet._ ' Man up, do it...! ' _Using his unusually long tail, he wiped it around and wrapped it around Jose's legs, slamming him to the ground.

Jose grunted, yet still seemed emotionless.

" Get lost! "

Jake bellowed, scratching Carlos against the face now.

" I'm not afraid of you! And I don't care if you feel like giving me a history lesson! Just get lost! "

* * *

Soon Jake found himself back home, once again left dizzy by the magic. Vivianna and the other students appeared impressed, while Thatch, Zeke and Richard seemed a little uneasy. Jake went to question this, when Vivianna suddenly zipped forward and locked him into a hug.

" Oh, I'm so glad you could pull that off! I'm so sorry I had you face that! "

" Vivi... can't... breath...! "

Immediately the woman let him go, smiling weakly in embarrassment.

" S-sorry. Uh, team one has four points. Team two has six. "

" Sweet! That means we won! "

Vivianna smirked before simply walking off to see if Fatch was awake yet. Jake rushed over to the others, swaying a bit on his feet.

" Thatch, Richard, Zeke, are you guys feeling alright? "

" F-fine... "

Richard huffed, obviously in some form of internal pain, before walking away.

" Never been b-better... "

Zeke growled, his eyes actually losing their pupil like glaze, before rushing off. Thatch was the only one left, as he soon fell to the ground. Out of concern, Jake knelt beside him, lifting his chin up so he could look at him. Thatch looked like he was in some form of pain, as his eyes were extremely hazy.

" Thatch? "

He asked gently, getting a whimper from Thatch as he closed his eyes.

" I-it's so strange... "

Thatch wisped, clutching at his chest. As if his heart was aching...

" The moment Jose appeared... i-it felt like... I don't know... l-like something inside of me wanted to come out... I-I wonder if Zeke and Richard had that feeling... "

Jake placed a hand over his mouth in shock for a minute before bringing the child into a hug. This feeling Thatch had... what had caused it...? Why did he have it when he saw Jose...? Did Zeke and Richard feel it too?... What was happening to these three...?

* * *

**This... Was more difficult than I expected. Hope you liked!**

**P.S. Pay attention to the ending. ;)**


	16. Fatch maybe

**No words! I got a great review from Zcoder777! Again, thank you so much! It's going to be amazing! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Vivianna sighed, trying to work up the courage to wake up the slumbering vampire, who honestly looked like he was hurting mentally at the moment. Probably due to the demon forcing Carlos to wake up earlier. Vivianna wanted Fatch to sleep and get his obviously zapped strength back, but they couldn't wait any longer. Fatch was the last student that hadn't taken the test. She had to get this test over with.

The two were actually just on a softer part of the sand, away from the others. And from the looks of it, Fatch wouldn't be waking up on his own anytime soon. So, she was forced to wake him up now. Finally she lowered her hands to the child's upper arm and shook him roughly. Fatch growled, swatting at her feebly before opening his crimson eyes. Immediately Vivianna felt bad, as his eyes were extremely hazy and pained.

The creature sat up, one had clutching his chest where his heart would be, while the other was rubbing the back his head.

" How you feeling honey? "

Vivianna asked softly, holding him upright as it seemed like he was going to fall over.

" rgh... "

Fatch growled, breathing heavily.

" It feels like... I've just been hit by a meteorite. "

Vivianna frowned, helping the boy to his feet.

" I'm sorry sweetie... but we need you to take your test now. "

The prince sighed, looking so mad that he was about to rip something apart.

" Fine... "

The boy huffed, walking ahead of the other. He still felt like absolute garbage. He always felt tired after getting possessed, if even only briefly, and having Carlos FORCIBLY possessing him... well... it was down right exhausting. Painful. He swore, if Vivianna ever tried to do that again, he would have NO problem scratching her eyes out. Seriously, he couldn't even WALK straight, for crying out loud!

Fatch stopped walking briefly, sniffing around, his nose catching a truly peculiar scent. It was a demons blood... that smelt like burnt ash. Or burning wood. He... he knew that smell. Only one person had that smell... Septimus.

Immediately his head wiped around, finding the fire demon himself standing there with a passed out Vivianna in his arms. The demon took one look at Fatch before allowing his body to shadow out and melt into the sand. Fatch growled out in frustration before racing off to find the others.

* * *

" ... mmm... "

Vivianna whimpered, opening her eyes tiredly. Currently, she was lying on the ground, finding strange looking markings all around her. Upon closer examination, however, she was truly terrified to find the symbols were all part of a devils trap. Immediately she sprung up, taking in her surroundings. It was dark, and it was unbearably cold._ ' Crap... ' _She mentally groaned, letting her arms drop to her sides. _' Septimus caught me... '_

" Ah good, you're awake. "

Turning, she found the demon himself standing beside her, grinning like a mad man.

" Perfect. "

" What do you want, Seppy? "

Septimus gagged harshly at the nickname, looking like he was going to catch on fire at any moment.

" Don't you EVER call me that again! "

Vivianna giggled, very tempted to call him that again. But it wasn't wise to mess with a demon like this. At least... not TOO much.

" Well, what do you want? "

The demon man grinned widely, crossing his arms.

" Not much. Just hold still. "

A HORRIBLE pain surged throughout the shadows body, forcing her to the ground. The woman growled violently, feeling her shadows being forced out of her body. Nothing had ever been so painful in her life. Not even having Lexi hurt this bad! And that sure as HELL was saying something!

Cracking open an eye, she saw Septimus graciously floating around her shadows, grinning widely as he seemed to be taking command of them. _' N-no... '_ She mentally groaned, trying to get the shadows to stop. _' H-he can't... '_

" Good. "

He said with a surprisingly bright, cheerful smile.

" This will surly scare those children away from me. "

_' Oh no! '_ She yelped. _' He's going to use it on the children! '_

" Now go. "

The fire demon commanded with ease, sending the shadows off and out towards the beach.

* * *

Fatch panted violently, having just managed to open up the portal to Nerezza. Seriously, magic was so hard for him to do, and he didn't have much energy to begin with. The other children were here now as well, most of which were nervous about going to the dark world, but they were ready to save Vivianna. After all, she wouldn't DARE let them get hurt, so they wouldn't let her get hurt either.

Right as they were about to jump, a darkness surrounded them, similar to Vivianna's shadows, blinding them briefly. Once they could see again, however, they were horrified at what they saw. Several of the students fears were standing in front of them (the three brothers, bats, zombie hating humans, etc), though some of them were mutated (water monster, green jelly monster, fire monster, etc).

The children let out a shriek before huddling around Fatch, who didn't seem as afraid as everyone else. Surprisingly, his fear wasn't here. Or even a mutated version of it. But the others fears were, and he knew that they were in for one HELL of a time.

* * *

**Again, thank you Zcoder777! I'm gonna have some fun before ending this fanfic! Bonsoir all!**


	17. Fears and courage

**More fun! Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

_The creatures of scare school had very little options. They had to split up. They had to concur their fears and find Vivianna. _

* * *

Zeke yelped as the green mutated jelly grabbed him, slamming his back down on an autopsy table. Normally he could've easily pulled away, but something was off about the jelly beast (which had no muscle mass, mind you). It was WAY too strong.

The Novian groaned in slight pain as his L.S. had begun to dig into his back (hence why he HATED sleeping on his back). Finally opening his eyes, he was HORRIFIED to find the jelly thing holding a sharp scalpel. Almost immediately the alien felt like he was hyperventilating, his throat constricting visciously, and he felt like he was gonna die at any minute. And, in reality, he probably wouldn't. Because of his freaking L.S.S.

Trying to get up, Zeke gasped as he felt a hand slam him down onto the table, soon restraining his arms and legs. The alien began to whimper, trying to pull away with all his might. But something was seriously off about these shackles. They were powerful enough to restrain him. No shackles HE knew of could hold him this easily.

The jelly beast lowered the scalpel and Zeke finally managed to let loose a scream. He had to close his eyes; he couldn't bear to watch. He waited for the knife to pierce his skin. More than likely across the stomach. Very common. He waited for the weapon to cross his stomach and begin fiddling with his organs. He'd seen enough training videos in war camp to be terrified of this.

... Why hadn't the cut, stab, slice come yet...? Cracking open an eye, Zeke was able to witness the jelly... THING seemingly disintegrating into thin air. He pulled against the chains, trying to see what was causing this. ' What in the world...? '

Suddenly a dark figure popped up, green jelly ALL OVER his face. With a swipe of his cape, the jelly came off with ease, reviling his face clearly. A gray skinned vampire, who was now helping him get out of his chains.

" ... Thatch? "

" You were right Zeke. "

Thatch responded, clicking his tongue a couple times.

" Green jelly is TRULY disgusting. "

" You actually ATE the jelly monster?! "

" Well, it IS a desert. "

The two shared a laugh, the chains finally snapping open, releasing the alien, who immediately got to his feet. He swayed a little bit due to his heavy breathing, and Thatch held his hands out for him in case he fell.

" You ok? "

He asked softly. Zeke, however, didn't acknowledge this part as he was too busy thinking of something. HE couldn't face his own fear... not even close. But Thatch had been able to face it no problem. As if it didn't spook him even to the slightest. Maybe if he couldn't face his own fear, and Thatch probably couldn't face his own fear, and they others couldn't face their own fears, maybe they could face each other's fear.

" Thatch! "

Zeke yelped, roughly grabbing the vampires shoulder, causing Thatch to squeak a bit in surprise.

" Don't you see?! "

" I-I'm sorry I-! "

" If one person can't face their fear, then SOME-ONE-ELSE-CAN! Thatch! We can face the others fears! Come on! "

* * *

_" How did you get here...? "_

_Septimus growled at the punk-like vampire, hair threatening to catch on fire. _

_" To get Vivianna, "_

_Fatch growled back, placing his hands on his hips. _

_" And go. "_

_" Hahah... "_

_The demon laughed, turning to the obviously suffering shadow woman. He sneered, now allowing his hair to catch on fire. _

_" Cute. But that's not going to happen. You see, I need you and all those other pathetic wastes to be... taken care of. Except Zeke that is. "_

_Fatch gained a look of confusion, lowering his hands. _

_" What on earth would you POSSIBLY need Zeke for? "_

_" I have my reasons. But I can't let YOU spoil it now. "_

_With a quick swipe of his hand, the fire demon slammed into his chest, sending a harsh shock wave of magic throughout the vampires system. Fatch grunted as he hit the ground, soon finding he was incapable of moving. Septimus towered over him, grinning widely at the fallen prince. _

_" Now, be a good little boy and stay here. I have some work to do. "_

_Fatch huffed a bit at this. _

_" Oh yeah, SURE. Not like I was GOING any where. "_

* * *

Zeke ran as fast as he could, pulling Thatch's arm along the way, racing to find one of the other students. Any of them! They needed to get out of here, and soon!

Suddenly the two of them heard a shriek, and Zeke stopped, Thatch barely stopping before he ran into him. Looking forward, they were terrified to find this particular person and their fear. Richard. And a vast amount of dirt.

The poor human was tied up, squirming frantically, tears streaming down his face. Two taller, high school-ish men were there, laughing and starting to pour dirt down on the psychic.

Zeke's antenna shot up tall, ready to tear the fleshies apart, when the for mentioned hearing sticks caught a strange hissing sound from behind him. Turning instinctively, he found Thatch baring his fangs violently, his face transfixed in a harsh glare. Said creature suddenly zipped forward and tackled the brown haired high schooler, immediately biting into his neck. The man screamed, trying to pull Thatch off, but wound up collapsing from blood loss.

_' ... Wow... '_ Zeke mentally thought, truly impressed._ ' He's tougher than he looks... '_

" Z-Zeke! "

Richard cried, snapping the alien back to reality. Swiftly the Novian ran over to the human and began to untie him, allowing the mortal to cling to him once freed.

The blood curdling scream from the other human got the two to look off in Thatch's direction, finding blood dripping down his fangs and face. But something was off about their vampire friend. His eyes were now glowing a beautiful, golden hue. Once he regained his senses, however, it quickly disappeared. Now he was left confused.

Taking one look at Richard, he rushed over and embraced the human as well, shortly after inspecting him for injuries.

" Are you ok Richard?! "

The creature yelped, lifting the humans chin to look for facial injuries.

" Nothing broken, bleeding or bruised?! "

" N-no... "

Richard whispered, a teensy bit over whelmed.

" I'm fine, but Thatch, why did your-? "

" Good! "

Thatch cheered before jumping up and began rushing off.

" Now we gotta help the others! "

Before either could say anything, Thatch was out of earshot. Looking at each other briefly, the two jumped up, rushing after the vampire, deciding they had to wait until later to find out what the heck happened to his eyes.

* * *

**I had WAY too much fun. XD Bonsoir!**


	18. Rescued by the unexpected

**Thatch is going to be totally bad a** for a while!_ *fangirl scream*! _Enjoy Thatch fangirl and fanboys! :D**

**Oh, and FYI, I won't show all the students being helped out. It would take too long, and I have, like, zero patience anymore. My brain if DEAD! X/ Finally, a small time lapse. Let's say, oh, thirty minutes?**

* * *

Mantha yelped, ducking behind a shaking Ra as the humans approached her, Ra shaking due to the shadowy figure of a demonic Fatch approached. As it has been obviously stated, their fears were approaching them, obviously ready to rip their faces off.

The zombie girl hugged Ra tightly as they backed up into the wall, waiting for the inevitable. This was it... this was how they were going to die... the zombie shuddered, clinging tighter to Ra, as she didn't know what else to do.

Suddenly the humans all seemed to screech in agony, causing Mantha and Ra to turn their attention towards them once again. The scary thing was... Thatch was attacking them, and once he lashed at them, the humans disappeared like shadows.

The zombie and mummy didn't even know what to think upon witnessing this. How was Thatch DOING this?! Even IF he was kind and sweet now, he still wasn't strong, or really very brave. No offense really.

The shadowy demonic Fatch suddenly growled, his red eyes now glowing viciously. He turned to run at the fighting vampire, to which Mantha gasped at. Thinking quickly, as Thatch couldn't guard against it while his back was turned, pulled out her arm, and throwing it at the shadowy being like a boomerang. The being disappeared like smoke, catching Thatch's attention. And that's when she saw it. His eyes were glowing gold passionately. It was like they weren't even his. Like they belonged to someone else entirely.

Before she had a chance to question this, however, the vampire had already taken off. Looking at Ra briefly, the zombie turned, and took off after Thatch._ ' What's going on with him...? ' _She mentally muttered._ ' Why is he acting like this...? '_

" Mantha! "

Mantha gasped, snapping away from her thoughts.

" Ra! "

Turning, she saw Zeke, Richard, and the rest of the students racing up to them. The alien and human were soon at her side, looking a bit worn out. That, and Zeke was obviously burnt a little, with tiny tears in his clothes. And Richard was covered in mud.

" Zeke! "

Mantha responded, giving him her full attention.

" Are you all ok?! "

" We're fine! "

The Novian responded, looking slightly fatigued.

" Did Thatch do anything that could potentially hurt him?! "

" Oh, well, he just took on a horde of humans and a shadowy demonic version of Fatch! But uh, other than that no! "

Zeke tried not to laugh at the girls sarcasm, immediately regaining his seriousness.

" I think we just need to get Vivianna now! And Fatch is probably with her! "

" Hey! Do you know why Thatch is acting so strange?! "

The alien rolled his glassy pupils up in thought before simply shrugging.

" Adrenalin?! "

* * *

Septimus smiled evilly as Fatch struggled to move, honestly very pleased with his handy work. Sixteen scare school brats were going to perish today, leaving him free to control the world. And destroy it too.

The demon suddenly went rigged, his whole body shaking at the unbearable amount of angel grace he felt. _' W-what the hell...? ' _He mentally cursed, his wings closing up due to his shaking._ ' Th-there isn't an angel around for m-miles... '_

A HORRIBLE scratching sound could be heard, and Septimus turned to find that little brat of a vampire Thatch breaking the devils trap with a pocket knife. Where he got it, however, was BEYOND his comprehension.

The demons eyes widened in fear, leaping over to him.

" NO! "

But it was too late. The trap had been destroyed, and all the shadow demon magic that he'd used to scare the students was now charging and deceiving him. All Septimus could see were water monsters and powerful archangels. He knew it wasn't real, but he couldn't help but run away in fear.

Thatch smirked, the gold finally leaving his eyes. Looking down at Vivianna, he gasped in shock, slowly helping her to her feet.

" Oh geez! "

He yelped, keeping his hands on her sides to keep her balanced.

" Are you ok Vivianna?! "

Vivianna swayed a bit before turning, seeing the other students arrive. She smiled weakly before moving and picking up Fatch, who looked aggravated to the bone.

" I'm fine. "

She said calmly yet sweetly. Purple shadows were emanating from her body, signaling to all that she was going to take every one away from this Flash awful place.

" Now, lets go back to the beach. "

* * *

**I know this may seem rushed or lame. I started out excited, and I was having fun typing... when my IPad crashed. The Internet was completely down, I lost all I had, and I'm late because I had to type on my iPod. I think I need a hug... T_T**

**Sorry if I bummed anyone out. I love you all! Hope you enjoyed Thatch and his awesomeness! ;')**


	19. Fatch

**Ok, I'm feeling better now. Thanks for the cyber hugs Maric and Demonwulf1007. I really needed those. :)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**P.S. Were any of you curious about what Fatch's fear was? If so, let me know. I PERSONALLY find his fear very ironic for a vampire. X3**

* * *

Thatch carefully placed a cool wet washcloth onto Fatch's head, trying to calm him down, if even slightly. He wasn't freaking out, he was just irritated beyond belief. The spell Septimus had placed on him was wearing off, but he was still slightly imobalized. And, again, irritated beyond belief.

" So Fatch. "

Thatch asked cautiously.

" Can you move at all yet? "

Fatch grimaced, slowly, shakily, lifting his arm off the sand, looking as if it took all his strength to do so. Finally he allowed his arm to fall back to his side, huffing a bit from the massive use of energy.

" A little… "

He mumbled.

" I despise not being able to move… "

" A think anyone could agree with that. "

Fatch snickered a bit.

From the corner of his eye, Thatch could see the prince's pale fingers twitching a bit, as if they were regaining feeling slowly. It was a good sign really. It had been thirty minutes since they'd all come back to the beach, so it was a relief to know he could kinda sorta move again.

Thatch soon slipped from his crouched position to a sitting one, flipping the cool cloth over and placing it back on his head.

" I'd hate to add on to your frustration, but uh... "

He muttered, scratching the back of his head.

" Vivianna said something about you taking YOUR fear test once you could move again. "

Fatch sighed greatly, his twitching fingers curling into a fist.

" Lovely... "

Thatch giggled a bit before getting back onto his feet, deciding he should leave Fatch alone for a bit.

* * *

Fatch growled softly as Vivianna held onto his hand, rolling his eyes a bit. After all the MADNESS they just went through, she was still giving him a test. Guess it was only fair though. After all, everyone else already went._ ' I wish her luck at finding a fear though. ' _He thought with a smirk. _' The only things I ever feared were Frost and Charlene. And their dead! ' _

Vivianna almost looked like she wanted to laugh at something she saw. And yet at the same time she looked very sympathetic. Slowly she let go, backing up a great deal.

" Huh... "

She said softly.

" This is a bit ironic really. "

Turning, the demon motioned for him to follow, the rest of the students not far behind. Fatch couldn't help but wonder what Vivianna had in mind for him. He didn't THINK he was afraid of anything. And even if he was, he had the blood of three powerful beings. It would be fairly difficult for Vivianna to find it.

Vivianna finally stopped walking, a small amount of shadows leaving her body. The fact that she didn't use many proved that she was tired. Though, this was to be expected, since shadows had been forced out of her body earlier. It was only natural that she'd be tired.

Slowly the shadows vanished, leaving behind a VERY tall diving board. Fatch raised an eyebrow, wondering what on earth this would be used for. Vivianna turned to him before looking behind him, nodding off towards someone. Before Fatch could even turn around, Zeke rushed up to the demon, looking almost eager and sympathetic at the same time.

Zeke moved enough to be within falling range of the diving board. Fatch blinked, obviously confused, before looking at the demon.

" Fatch. "

Vivianna began softly.

" I'll admit, this one is a bit dangerous. You must climb to the top of this ladder, then jump. "

Fatch's eyes grew HORRIBLY wide upon hearing this, his mouth dropping in shock.

" WHAT?! "

" You must trust Zeke enough to catch you. "

" Why Zeke? "

Fatch found himself asking. He had nothing against Zeke, he just didn't know him nearly as well as some other people. Vivianna smiled softly.

" He's the only one strong enough to catch you. That, and he has the best reflexes. "

" ... No. "

Fatch whispered, backing up a bit.

" It wouldn't matter anyway. "

Richard said softly, soon gaining EVERY creatures attention.

" If you do the math, there's no way you can possibly win. The scores 4 to 6. "

Fatch smiled softly at this. If it didn't matter, then he wouldn't have to do it. There was no way they could win. His one point wouldn't be enough. Which he was MORE than ok with. After all, now that he heard about his challenge, he remembered, and mentally admitted, his fear. He was afraid of heights.

There was NO way he would do this...

" Let's make things interesting then. "

Vivianna said with a smirk.

" I'll give your team triple points, if you can complete it. "

_' F***... '_ Fatch mentally cursed, noting the obviously approving mumbles from his teammates. Despite the fact that every fiber in his body was screaming at him NOT to do it, the vampire slowly approached the ladder, beginning to climb it equally as slowly. He didn't want to do this... oh dear Flash he didn't want to do this... but he also didn't want to be the one who let the team down. If they had the chance to win, he'd take it.

Since he didn't have a heart beat, it didn't feel like he was having a heart attack right now. Instead, his stomach clenched painfully to the point he felt sick. The obvious distance from the ground wasn't helping either. It made the world around him seemingly spin. As much as he acted like he was this brave, amazing, stone cold, bad a** vampire, in all seriousness... he could feel fear. And he hated it. He hated it with a raging passion.

Finally he reached the top. Looking down a bit, the world began to spin. There appeared to be three Zekes, and the ground seemed further away. Fatch grabbed at his stomach, tongue sticking out at the mere THOUGHT of being this high.

Could he really do this? Could he jump? Could he trust Zeke enough to catch him?... Could he work up the courage to do this...?

" Fatch! "

Zeke called, immediately gaining the vampires attention.

" I know you probably don't trust me, but I promise! I WILL catch you! "

" How do you know?! "

Fatch cried back, feeling his legs wobbling a great deal.

" How can I trust you?! "

" You can! I would NEVER let you fall! "

Fatch gulped, still not wanting to do this. But these words DID help a little... much to his own amazement. Slowly, resisting the urge to turn into a bat, the creature closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall.

All he could register was the wind blowing through his hair and cape, stinging his eyes a bit, causing a howling sensation in his ears.

Soon he felt surprisingly thin arms clasp around his back and middle legs. His entire body was shaking horribly, his fisted hands close to his face. His eyes refused to open,min fear he hadn't been caught, and he was actually dead.

He felt the grip on his legs lower to the point Zeke was trying to get him to stand. But his legs were too shaky, and he merely rested himself on his rear, his legs crossing in ways he wasn't used to. But it was also in ways he was comfortable with.

" Fatch? "

A voice called out gently. It sounded like... Zeke.

" Are you ok?"

He couldn't speak. He couldn't move. He didn't even want to breathe at the moment he was so afraid.

" ... Fatch, please open your eyes. "

Zeke's voice soother, placing his three fingered hands onto his shoulders.

" Your completely safe. "

Slowly, unwillingly, he forced his eyes to open. Zeke was in front of him, the rest of the students a mere few feet behind the alien. The all looked concerned.

Fatch looked back up at the alien, feeling his crimson eyes watering greatly. Suddenly he found himself reaching up and forcing the alien into a bear hug, sobbing as the fear refused to leave his body

Zeke remained frozen for a minute, unsure of what to do as he could tell the vampire wasn't normally this... emotional. But slowly, he hugged back, shushing him and running a hand through his hair in an attempt to calm him down.

" Shhh... It's ok... "

He soothed, allowing the vampire to cry.

" It's ok Fatch... it's over now... you won't have to do that again. I promise. "

* * *

**OH MY POOR BABY FATCH! T_T Why must I torture you so...?**

**Heheh... *blushes* ahem. Excuse that. Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be the last! :D**


	20. Confusion

**Final chapter! Also, I had little ideas for the reward. Hopefully this turns out ok. Enjoy! :)**

**Also, minor reminder for you all. Just in case you don't want to go all the way back to chapter 2 to see it. ;)**

**Team one: Casper, Mantha, Ra, Thatch, Wolfie, Zeke, Richard and Fatch.**

**Team two: DummyGirl, Slither, Mosshead, Loreli, Amber, Lexi, Jimmy and Jake.**

* * *

" Team one won this test with a score of 7-6! "

Vivianna praised, the entire team now cheering happily. The second team looked a bit down, but clapped for the other team neither less.

Casper and Thatch each placed a hand on Fatch's shoulder, smiling brightly as the older one blushed and look down.

" So what do the winners get Vivianna? "

Ra found himself asking, crossing his arms. The demon smiled warmly, brushing her hair out of her face.

" Let's go back to scare school and you'll see. Oh, and Richard? Jimmy? Don't worry. I had the staff and gargoyles go to the caverns, so there's no fear of being stoned. "

* * *

None of the students could believe their eyes. There in front of them, in the cafeteria, was a party set up. Streamers, balloons, confetti, a dj turn table, and tables that were covered in food. Creature desserts and delicacies. There was even a table specially layered in human food for Richard.

Vivianna smiled widely, gesturing towards the party.

" The winners get to enjoy THIS! "

Team one cheered, soon separating and enjoying different things. The demon now turned to the remaining members of team two, placing her hands on her hips.

" And I'm sorry to say, but you all will have to wait on the winners. And tomorrow, you will have to cook the meals for the day as well. "

The creatures (and human) groaned, slowly departing to whatever job they had been assigned.

* * *

**Sigh... another page break... X/**

* * *

Thatch smiled as he stabbed a spoon into the swampcicle sundae, truly looking forward to it. It had been a while since he'd had one, and they were some of his favorites.

Movement could be heard from a short distance away, causing the vampire to look up. Zeke, Richard and Mantha had sat in front of him, each with different meals. Zeke had what seemed like octopus tentacles and rich human chocolate cake, Richard had a cheese burger, vanilla pudding and root beer, while Mantha also had a swampcicle sundae. Thatch shifted a bit in his seat, smiling warmly.

" What's up guys? "

" Well, for one, we wanted to say thanks for helping us face our fears. "

Mantha said softly, not even noticing the confused expression on the his face.

" And secondly, we wanted you to answer something for us. "

Richard began, getting a questioning look out of the vampire.

" ... Wh-sure buddy. What's up? "

" We were wondering why your eyes turned gold while fighting in that dimension. "

Thatch's face suddenly became absolutely perplexed, as if he couldn't even grasp the question.

" ... Uhhh, come again? "

" Why did your eyes turn gold? "

Zeke repeated, starting to observe his actions more clearly. The creatures purple irises looked up in thought, his hands clasped together in what appeared to be nervousness from being put on the spot, and his face grew a bit paler in obvious confusion._ ' So he either didn't know it happened, '_ Zeke mentally confirmed to himself. _' Or he doesn't even know it CAN happen... '_

" ... I... I'm sorry... "

Thatch muttered, sighing in defeat.

" I don't know... Heck, I didnt even KNOW they turned gold... Didn't even know they COULD turn gold- I... "

He started trailing off, and the others immediately knew something was very wrong. It was almost as if he couldn't bring himself to say it.

" I don't... even remember supposedly saving you guys... "

Immediately the other children's mouths fell, unable to believe what they'd just heard. How could he NOT remember that?! After all he did, he shouldn't just FORGET!

" How can you not remember?! "

Mantha yelped, slamming her hands down on the table and standing up. Thatch squeaked and sank into his seat.

" I-I just don't! "

He hurried.

" All I remember was being surrounded by Frost, Charlene and my parents, and then poof! I'm standing right in front of Vivianna! "

Zeke could feel his glassy irises slowly disappearing into a haze, (as his species was well known for doing in times of extreme emotions) trying to connect the dots. Thatch was in the middle of his own fear when he suddenly got brave... and after this wave of courage or whatever washed over him, he blanked out everything he did... how was this happening? Did it have anything to do with his golden eyes? And why did it happened? Judging from the fact Richard had asked about them, he clearly didn't know either... none of this was making any sense!

Just then, Thatch groaned, wrapping his arms around his waist line, snapping Zeke from his thoughts. Mantha and Richard were soon by his side, hands hovering over him to make sure he wouldn't faint right there.

" Thatch, are you ok?! "

Richard asked, clearly concerned. The vampire merely responded with a moan, pushing himself to his feet with one hand on the table for support. Mantha and Richard backed up a bit to give him some room.

" I... don't feel well... "

He mumbled, turning from the group.

" I think I need to lie down for a bit... "

" Can you make it to your dorm ok Thatch? "

" I'll manage... thank you... "

As the vampire staggered out of the cafeteria, the others couldn't help but worry about him.

" ... That's so strange... "

Mantha mumbled, resting her hand against her face.

" He was fine just a second ago... and then we brought up his eyes... "

" ... I hope this isn't a serious thing... "

Richard said sadly, getting a comforting hand from Mantha and Zeke.

* * *

_Out in the hallway, Thatch looked back to make sure no one was behind him. Once sure it was safe, he sighed, his eyes blinking from purple to gold in no time flat, the pain slowly ebbing away. _

_" Yeesh that was close. "_

_He muttered, his voice actually sounding a bit... different. Maybe a bit more pleasing to the ear...?_

_" I gotta be more careful... don't want to give this away quite yet... "_

_Blinking his eyes back to normal, the vampire began moving for the dorm again, the pain he felt earlier slowly returning to him. _

* * *

**I encourage people to guess as to what's wrong with Thatch. Expect the unexpected! Bonsoir everyone! :D**


End file.
